ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Neverstar
Neverstar is an archetype of Fair type monsters themed after various works of fiction such as Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, and fairytales such as Cinderella. The effects of this series of cards are varied, with a minor focus on returning cards to the hand or deck, and searching out other Neverstar cards. This archetype is made up largely of level 2 to 8 Fairy type monsters. Level 2 monsters will summon themselves from the hand, usually returning another Neverstar monsters to the hand to counter an opponent's attack. Monsters level 3 to 6 make up the bulk of this archetype, these monsters host a variety of Toolboxing effects as well as more offensive effects. The level 8 monsters are the Ace monsters of this deck, the monsters being either Light or Dark attribute. The level 8 Light monsters have effects that place cards from the field onto the bottom of the deck. However the level 8 Dark monsters focus on effects that let them lockdown their opponent's field and inflict piercing damage. Playing Style This archetype centers on the use of Path To Neverstar, a powerful spell that can summon one of their two Light attribute ace monsters in exchange for shuffling Neverstar monsters from the field into the deck. The monsters of this series are varied in their effects, but most of the base ATK of these monsters is fairly low; to compensate for this lack of power this series also hosts many card returning effects as a method of removing threats. All of the cards are themed after either locations on the island these characters inhabit, or the major characters within this storybook-like realm. The Earth and Wind attribute monsters are themed after Swordsman Pan, channeling his tactic of returning monsters or allies to the hand. Cards like Neverstar Racoons or Neverstar Rabbit focus on either bouncing cards to gain an advantage over the opponent, or countering an attack. Meanwhile cards like Neverstar Tigress act as beatsticks while bouncing cards back to the hand to prevent graveyard centered effects from activating. Meanwhile the Water attribute monsters are themed around Trident Ariel, interfering with the opponent's spells and traps. Cards like Neverstar Prince are able to act as a beatstick while also bouncing a card back to the hand to be summoned. The water monsters have proven to be the most varied of the monsters, hosting a variety of effects including attacking the opponent directly, gaining ATK, returning spells and traps to the hand, and countering card effects. The light attribute monsters all host powerful support effects, with even the ace monsters being meant to work together with the other monsters. However, the majority of the light monsters center around Festival of The Neverstar, a powerful support card that raises the ATK of the Neverstar monsters. Trivia * The various '''Neverstar '''monsters are based on characters from stories like Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, and Cinderella. * Neverstar Swordsman Pan and Neverstar Trident Ariel are based off of Peter Pan and Ariel respectively. * Neverstar Pixie is based on the character Tinkerbell, and is given the wind attribute partially because of her ability to fly, but also to reference the green dress that she wears. * Neverstar Cinder Maiden is based upon Cinderella, with Festival of The Neverstar representing the Ball she wished to go to. * Neverstar Maiden is based upon Wendy from Peter Pan. * Neverstar Aqua Maiden is based upon the human form of Ariel from The Little Mermaid. * Though Neverstar Aqua Maiden and Neverstar Maiden each have a boss monster associated with them, Cinder Maiden is the only card that does not have a boss linked to it, instead being associated with the Festival of The Neverstar field spell. Category:Archetype